


woman in white

by schmidt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmidt/pseuds/schmidt
Summary: Tess can't stop thinking about the woman in white.





	woman in white

Tess can’t stop thinking about the woman in white. She was just so… different. She ran to the side of a hurt man and saved his life. And she knew the risks. Maybe not as well as someone who lived here would, but Tess had told them to blend in and not do anything to draw attention to them. And Jemma had faced harsh consequences. But Jemma had saved that man’s life without a second thought, it seemed. 

When Tess lays in bed at night, the image of Jemma drifts through her mind. In the image, Jemma is wearing white, like an angel. Tess doesn’t really understand angels. It’s not a concept she’s well versed in. All she knows is that angels are good, extraordinarily good. And in the crude drawings she’s seen of them, they wear white. Well, Jemma fits that mold. 

Thinking of Jemma and how good she is makes Tess feel a warm, billowy feeling in her stomach. She thinks it must be hope. The way Jemma instinctively helped a man she didn’t even know — it’s amazing. She thinks in a way, she’s doing the same for Jemma and her group. She doesn’t know them, but she’s helping them anyway. It’s not just that though — it’s the prophecy, and the fact that Virgil believed in them. Virgil’s dead, now, so it’s the least she can do. 

Along with hope, there’s another feeling in her chest. She’s not sure what it is. Admiration maybe? Attraction? But she pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind. What matters right now is the hope. Jemma is now a servant for Kasius, and so she’s gone. And helping these people from the past isn’t going well. So, hope is what she needs to focus on. There is good in Jemma. Maybe there is good in these other prophecy people. Maybe there is good in her. She just has to have hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if this counts as Tess/Jemma but maybe low-key??? I love Tess so much already. fingers crossed she sticks around for a while but it doesn't look good. anyway constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
